


Clarity

by pickleplum



Series: The Flyer [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Flying, Gen, Kaiju!Hermann, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always wanted to fly to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherriaisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriaisling/gifts).



Every molecule sings to him as they caress his skin. Skin made scaly, gray, and luminous gold by the same freak of interdimensional interaction that had gifted him what he wanted more than anything else.

From this altitude, stars burn steadily in vibrant colors while the earth curves away in his peripheral vision. He turns lazy loops, huge wings exploiting masses of the thin air to hold him aloft, always keeping at least one golden eye focused on the depths above him.

But even his new form tires eventually, much more slowly than his previous one, but it, too, demands rest. He spirals slowly toward the lights of Hong Kong and his friend.

Newt waits for him on the roof, as always. “Good flight?” he asks as the flyer alights, four sets of claws clicking against the rusted metal plating.

Jaw too altered by the transformation to speak a human language, he rubs his cheek against the biologist’s chest and purrs from his core.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4745147#t4745147):  
> “May I please, please get some kaijufication of Hermann? Preferably with Hermann growing wings as part of his transformation? Because I think our brave Space Champion should be able to fly. Kaiju!Newt is definitely welcome as well.”
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Yo La Tengo, _Popular Songs_ , Track 10, “More Stars Than There Are in Heaven”](http://youtu.be/9PZh451ppoM)


End file.
